G
'''Avineesh, '''also known by his nickname Avi, is a main protagonist in Mako Champions. History Pre-Mako Champions Avineesh was "found" in a mountain range near a small remote village in southern California. Villagers brought him over to their home, raising him as if he was their own child. He had made many friends in the village, including the black tiger Tigeru, and learned much from its inhabitants. For example, Jackie Chun taught him a few fighting moves. From day one, the villagers were surprised by Avi's strength and stamina, especially since he was just a boy. However, they did not treat him as a freak or outcast because of this factor. Indeed, Avi and the villagers lived happy lives. One day, however, the villagers decided that it was time to move on from their home in search of new opprotunities. Since they thought they would return to the village from time to time, they needed someone to "hold down the fort". Therefore, Jackie Chun had Avi and Tigeru stay at the village, telling them to leave only when "new friends" came to get them (ironically, this came true, much to Jackie Chun's surprise). Avi and Tigeru complied, and they lived alone at the village for quite some time. Leaving The Village Soon enough, a traveler named Leaxe eventually came across Avineesh and Tigeru in the village. Leaxe invited the two on an adventure, to which they accepted. After escaping from a group of bounty hunters, they arrrived at a hospital that just happened to be where the rest of the MC Crew (Chrono Youtou, Fumei, and Isaac Kenter) were. Avineesh and Tigeru then traveled with his newfound friends and arrived at a mountain range, which happened to contain the home of Chrono: the temple of the "Fucking Monks". Unfortunately for them, Avi and the rest of the crew just happened to get caught in a conflict with the serial killer, Charles, and his group. After spending the night at the temple, the crew left the mountain range; Charles plotted to kill everyone there, and blew up the sector in which the temple was in. However, the crew narrowly escaped. Soon, they arrived at a shack. Finding the door unlocked, Avi ventured inside, the others following him. The crew had to hide under the floorboard as Charles entered the shack with his girlfriend. The two were about to have sex, when Chrono burst out of the floor. After a brief battle, Charles escaped, and his girflriend died. Avi, having not spent much time outside of the village, nor having been educated to a proper degree, did not completely understand what had happened. Adventure in L.A. The crew left the shack and noticed a city that was below the cliff they were on. Chrono realized that they had arrived at L.A. Avi and Tigeru, excited about seeing one of the cities they had heard so much about, decided to explore. After some time, Chrono, Avi, Tigeru, and Isaac found out that police were trying to arrest Charles, who was hiding in a chemical factory. The crew decided to go to the chemical factory, and met with Charles and his goons. A brief fight ensued, in which Charles shot Chrono in the back and crippled him. Soon enough, a mysterious vigilante known as The Shroud arrived, and fought with Charles. A tense bout occured between Charles and the Shroud, resulting in the latter falling into a vat of chemicals. The police arrived, and Avi accompanied the others to the nearby hospital. After leaving the hospital, Avineesh and Chrono went to the Magic Castle in order to see a show. There, they met a girl named Melody Pond, who happened to be a magician herself. Melody joined the MC Crew after talking to Avi. Later, the crew went back to Charles' shack, where they met Hour Widow and her son, Elcardo. However, a rival gang to Charles appeared, and tried to fight the crew. Unfortunately for them, Avi demonstrated his fighting ability, and along with the others, defeated the gang. Later, the same gang baited the crew to a house on the outskirts of L.A. Avi and the others were trapped inside the basement of the house while their captors were thinking about how to kill them. Suddenly, Avi spotted the full moon outside, and he began to undergo a terrible transformation. He became a giant ape, and went on a rampage, killing one of the gang members in the process. Fortunately, his tail was cut off, and he went back to normal. The Strongest Under the Clouds Tournament Upon returning to the city, Avineesh met his old mentor from the village, Jackie Chun. Jackie informed the crew about the upcoming Strongest Under the Clouds tournament, which excited Avi. The crew was taken to a hotel by Jackie, where they got their own rooms and could rest. However, Avineesh requested for Jackie to train him, to which he obliged. Under Jackie's tutelage, Avi learned about Mako, and how to manipulate it in order to fire beam-type attacks, to increase speed and strength, and to fly. Soon enough, the day to sign up for the tournament arrived, and Avi, along with Chrono, Hour, and Melody, signed up. The crew arrived at the site of the first round of the tournament: The Forest of Death in Wales, UK. Although initially frightened by the horrors of the forest, Avi eventually got over it and met up with Melody, Chrono, and Hour. He also met Abstent, who acted nice towards the young competitor. The crew arrived at the tower in which the 2nd round was to take place. Avineesh went to see the doctor, and found out that he was not 12 like he thought he was; he was actually 16. This barely got to him. The 2nd round of the tournament started, and Avi was up first. He beat his opponent with relative ease. Once Chrono's fight came up, however, Avi reeled in horror as he saw the kitsune viciously murder his opponent. Upon seeing this, he started to get scared of not only Chrono, but the people around him, wondering exactly what he got himself into by leaving his village. His worries were exemplified when the Jester (a transformed Charles) revealed himself, brutally killing 6 tournament officials. While the staff of the tournament decided to cover the incident up, Avi would still be mentally scarred by the events of the 2nd round. Upon returning to L.A., Jackie Chun took the crew to a forest retreat, where they could rest until the final round of the tournament. Avineesh tried to train, but he had too much on his mind. He decided to take a nap, and as he was sleeping, Abstent came and placed a necklace in his hand before leaving. Avi woke up, and, upon noticing the necklace, put it on. He found himself to be very happy with it. 2 days later, the crew went to Staples Center for the final round of the tournament. Avi's match against a fighter known as "Homosexual Indian" was first. Avi beat his opponent easily and moved on to the 2nd block. His next match was against a man named Sanji, who, once again, was defeated easily. The final match of the tournament turned out to be Avineesh vs Chrono. The young fighter was frightened at the prospect of fighting Chrono, but after some motivation from Abstent and Jackie Chun, he became excited. Avineesh and Chrono fought a fierce and grueling battle. Both fighters were trying their best to overcome each other, and the bout lasted quite a while. However, in the end, Avi lost to Chrono by a ring-out. Thus, Chrono became the champion of the tournament. Avi did not feel bad, as he managed to survive and lasted quite a while against the kitsune. Abstent later bid farewell to Avi, who wished the former the best of luck. Later, in the evening, Avi requested to be given Jackie Chun's L.A. apartment. After some consideration, Jackie Chun agreed, and drove the crew to the apartment. Avi bid goodbye to the others, and walked into his new apartment. Later that night, Avi was tricked by two gangsters to let them into the apartment. The gangsters shot Avi in the back of the head and tossed him out of the window, thinking that he was dead. However, the young boy survived, and flew back into the apartment, beating up and kicking out the gangsters. Even later that night, Melody and Chrono came into the apartment, and Avi let them stay. War of Iceland Jackie Chun came back to the apartment with Tigeru to give Avi new clothes...And to stay since he got kicked out of the forest retreat. Chrono then dragged the crew along to rent a boat in order to sail to Iceland. Upon arriving there, the crew first saw a poor and miserable fishing village. After checking into an inn with the others, Avi and Tigeru went off to find food. Tigeru tried to steal some fish, but a mysterious man smacked him away, threatening to kill both Tigeru and Avi if they were caught stealing again. However, the man seemingly had a change of heart, as he arrived in the inn the crew was in and invited Avi, Melody, Chrono, and Hour to dinner at his father's castle, to which the four accepted. It turns out the man was part of a wealthy family known as the Albu Aristocracy. While eating the delicious banquet, the crew met the head of the family, a man named Viktor. Viktor revealed that the Aristocracy was made up of powerful vampires; not only that, but since Viktor watched the crew in the Strongest Under the Clouds tournament, he wanted to offer them the chance to become vampires themselves. However, after careful consideration, the four declined the offer. Enraged, Viktor knocked them all out. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Category:Main Characters